


The Hero Job

by afterhoursfiction



Series: Bokuakakuro week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi worries, Comfort fluff i promise, Kuroo hugs everyone, M/M, Multi, Police officer iwaizumi, Some angst, Superhero Bokuto au, i didn't mean it, kinda..graphic??, same high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfiction/pseuds/afterhoursfiction
Summary: Bokuto thinks superpowers are great - he can throw the nastiest punches and heal like a champ. They're so great that he can fight the scary monsters that terrorize Tokyo, and that practically makes him a superhero. Or does it?





	The Hero Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bokuakakuro week day 1: Heroes!  
> When I first saw this prompt I dug out this old idea, then condensed it into a oneshot so I can _finally write it._  
>  Also, for the sake of this au Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto all go to the same high school.

"We are live just northwest of Tokyo bay, where an unidentified being is raging toward the city center. Police have barricaded the area, and the public are advised to stay indoors. Oh-? We've just received word that Bokuto Koutarou - yes, _the_ Bokuto Koutarou, some call the owl-haired teen..."

Koutarou hollers loudly as he races towards the scene, ripping off his school blazer – in what he hoped was a stylish gesture – and tossing it along with his tie at Akaashi Keiji.

"Bokuto-san, if you run that fast you are going to trip," Akaashi calls out from behind him, flawlessly catching the pieces of his uniform.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto shouts back, affronted. "The entire city of Tokyo needs me now!"

"Yea, you won't wanna fall flat on your face on live tv now, would you?" Kuroo calls out from behind, jerking his thumb at the approaching media crew.

"Bokuto Koutarou! Are you going to face-off against the unidentified beast?" A flustered reporter asks, stumbling after them.

"Yea, I'm gonna kick its ass!" Koutarou replies enthusiastically, beaming before leaping over the barricade and heading towards the beast.

 

This is Koutarou's time to shine. For the past few weeks, there had been frequent attacks from unidentified beings, large-sized beasts that appeared to be a mix of various animals. The city can't figure out where they come from, but one thing is clear - all of them are trying to destroy Tokyo.

Today's beast is more than twice of Koutarou's size, with the snout of a warthog and huge, thick tusks. Its back is scaly like a crocodile, and standing on its grossly heavy hind legs, the monster just looked atrocious. Koutarou didn't know anything about warthogs or much about crocodiles apart from the snippets of National Geographic he caught on tv, but whatever this animal was, it looked pissed.

 

"Yea, you wanna fight?" Koutarou hollers, turning the beast's attention away from the police barricade.

"Okay-" The receiver in Koutarou's ear cracks as Kuroo's voice comes through. "The question is; does it understand the human tongue?"

Koutarou smiles. His friends usually stay behind the barricade, but they maintain communications with a set of receivers. The officers had set it up for them when Koutarou started getting involved in the fighting, and honestly it's pretty neat because it feels like they're doing something cool.

"You know Bokuto-san likes to yell for dramatic effect," Akaashi's voice pipes in, exasperated. "Anyhow, I don't think you should attack it face-on seeing as it-"

The beast lowers onto all fours, snorting as it fixes a glare on Koutarou, pulling his attention away from Akaashi.

"That's right, this way!" Koutarou yells, bracing himself.

"Bokuto-san I said _don't fight it face-on!"_ Akaashi almost yells into his ear.

Before he can comprehend what is happening, Koutarou is flying through the air. Oh right, those animals with tusks...they charge at their enemy. Drats. So not cool.

Koutarou falls on his back, tumbling along the asphalt before coming to a rest on his side. That probably scrapped him, but it doesn't matter because Koutarou barely feels it. He gets up, smearing the blood off his arms. Those wounds will close before Akaashi even gets to look at them. It's the perks of having superpowers - dulled pain, accelerated healing and enhanced strength. It's how Koutarou fights these monsters head-on when the police can only graze them with their bullets from afar. It means Koutarou gets to be the hero, and - oh how he loves the sound of that.

"Bokuto-san, are you alright?" Akaashi's voice cracks in the receiver.

Koutarou shakes the numbness off his limbs, ready to head back into the fight.

"Yea, I'm cool."

After tossing Koutarou out of the way, the beast seems to have forgotten about him. It is heading back toward the barricade, where it probably wanted to tear through it to reach the rest of the city.

 _Man, what's with all these monsters and destroying the city?_ Koutarou muses.

On the bright side, it now had its back to Koutarou, and if Akaashi was right he won't be charged again.

"Do I punch its scales or what?" Koutarou asks into the receiver.

"Uh, I would say _that's useless,_ " Kuroo answers. "Try climbing up and maybe punching it in the eyes."

"Sounds good," Koutarou responds, flexing his fingers.

Koutarou gives himself a running start before leaping onto the beast's back, clinging onto its scales for dear life.

"Hey Kuroo, I'm _scaling_ it!" Koutarou yells.

"Oh my god, Bokuto!"

He hears the rest of Kuroo's voice as a muffled cackle, and Koutarou smiles grins to himself as he reaches for another ridge.

He slips when the beast shakes.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi cries out.

Koutarou's body swings along with the movement and he struggles to brace his feet against its body.

"Bokuto, I can distract him for you-" Kuroo offers, starting to get up.

"No! It's fine, I can handle it," Koutarou insists. He swings his legs onto a ridge, grabbing onto a protruding scale to haul himself back up.

He could use the distraction, really. But Kuroo doesn't have superpowers, and neither does Akaashi. If Koutarou tears a muscle or dislocates a shoulder, he could heal easily. _They can't._ Besides, only _he_ could rival the monster's strength. This hero thing has to be a solo job.

Shifting his grip on the scales, Koutarou finally hauls himself up onto the beast's head and is close enough to reach its eyes. He hovers for a moment, considering his next move.

_But what the hell do I do? Punch it right in the eyeballs?_

Koutarou breathes hard. He could be thrown off any moment. If he had some kind of weapon, maybe-

"Bokuto!" Kuroo yells, and Koutarou realises it's not from the receiver in his ear.

Kuroo is standing behind them, waving a steel pipe. When did he get there?

"Use this!" He tosses it at Koutarou.

Koutarou catches it, grinning in relief.

"Thanks man!"

With his new weapon, Koutarou drives it into the beast's eye.

_This will work._

And it does. After a few long minutes of struggle, where Koutarou's grip nearly slips again, the beast finally goes limp and falls to the ground. Koutarou heaves a heavy sigh of relief, before throwing his fists in the air and cheering. He is Tokyo's hero again.

Mission accomplished. Day - saved.

 

"Bokuto-san, you've saved Tokyo again, do you have anything to say?" A reporter confronts him as soon as he crosses the barricade.

"It was awesome!" Koutarou pumps his fists in the air. "I'll save Tokyo again and again!"

"It's said that you have some otherworldly abilities; are you working with the police?" The reporter presses. "Are the police hiring a teenager to fight these terrifying monsters?"

"Um...I-" Koutarou stammers, blinking and stumbling back in confusion.

"That's enough questions." A hand lands on his shoulder, steering him away. "We do our best to protect Tokyo, and we're grateful for Bokuto's help. Now if you'd excuse us, he needs to rest."

The reporter and camera crew eventually back away after being met with an intimidating stare. Koutarou turns back to the officer that had steered him away.

"Officer Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi sighs, letting go of Koutarou.

"I'm glad you showed up. Bullets didn't work, as usual."

Koutarou beams despite himself.

"Hey, I love doing this!"

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him.

"Do you? Don't you even get scared?"

Koutarou shakes his head fervently. Iwaizumi's lips pull into a thin smile.

"We might need you more then." He pats Koutarou on the back. "Though I'm hoping we'll see the end of those ugly monsters soon."

 

"Bokuto-san, are you hurt?" Akaashi asks, emerging from the police vehicle, where he had been watching the fight through the television broadcast.

"Eh, can't you say 'you were awesome out there!' or something?" Koutarou whines. When Akaashi continues glaring at him, Koutarou gives in.

"I'm fine! May have hit my head a little when I fell."

"Sit down, I'll check for a concussion," Akaashi instructs.

"Really? You know I can heal well!" Koutarou laments, but takes a seat on the steps of the van anyway.

"Be quiet," Akaashi hisses, shining a light into Koutarou's eyes.

"You better let him check, can't afford to lose anymore brain cells can you?" Kuroo teases as he comes up behind them, leaning his elbow on Koutarou's shoulder.

"Hey!" Koutarou protests.

"Right, seems fine." Akaashi flicks the light off.

"There, told ya!" Koutarou sticks his tongue out in defiance.

"Anyway, when were you going to thank me for helping you out there?" Kuroo prompts, nudging Koutarou in the cheek.

"I could have punched its eyes," Koutarou retorts stubbornly. Then, he softens and leans into Kuroo's side. "But thanks for having my back."

"Anytime," Kuroo responds, ruffling his hair.

 

* * *

 

Later as they walk home, Koutarou starts to feel the lethargy seeping into his bones. He didn't _hurt_ , but he was tired.

"You didn't listen to me when I told you not to attack it face-on," Akaashi chides as Koutarou drags his feet.

"I didn't know _why!"_ He argues defensively.

"Couldn't you just trust me?" Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"I- sorry..." Koutarou mutters, hanging his head.

"Mhm."

It's a routine for Akaashi and Kuroo to walk Koutarou back to his place - to a traditional-style home with more rooms than people. It sits further up the street from whether Kuroo and Akaashi live, away from the city.

"Do you have dinner? Want me to bring food?" Kuroo quips.

"Huh- no, I'll have ramen," Koutarou rejects, shaking his head. "You don't have to fuss over me, jeez."

"Alright." Kuroo shrugs. "It's just- fighting all these monsters kinda..."

He trails off, scratching his head.

"You're always reckless about it," Akaashi fills in. They come to a stop, having arrived before Koutarou's house.

"Honestly, I'm worried about you."

"Oh come on, Akaashi! I'm not a normal human, I've got superpowers - I'm like a superhero!"

Then Akaashi snaps.

"Yes, but I'm afraid all that is going to your head!"

Kuroo fidgets beside them while Koutarou withers under Akaashi's stare.

"I don't care that you have super-strength, super-healing or super-whatever," Akaashi huffs. "You're still you."

"Hey, Akaashi-" Kuroo calls out as Akaashi walks down the street. "Um, catch you later, Bokuto."

Koutarou blinks dumbly after them, feeling his heart sink to the floor. He was just him, huh.

 

* * *

 

"That was pretty harsh," Kuroo remarks as he falls into step beside Akaashi. "You know he's proud of those powers."

"Sorry about that, I just-" Akaashi lets out a sigh. "I don't want him to get hurt badly."

"This is about the accident, isn't it?" Kuroo presses, stopping as they get to an intersection.

Akaashi frowns, looking away.

 

A month ago, Akaashi and Kuroo had waved goodbye to Koutarou as they walked home after school. Back then, they used to part ways further down the street. As they turned and continued on their way home, Koutarou crosses the intersection.

Akaashi remembers a heavy feeling in his gut when an ambulance passes them.

_Is it the intersection?_

Propelled by the dread curling in his stomach, Akaashi turns and heads back in Koutarou's direction. Kuroo calls after him, but Akaashi only starts running when he sees the lights.

_How will he heal? How will they put him back together?_

The car with its bruised bumper. The blood streaked over the asphalt. The whirling siren of the ambulance. Koutarou, Koutarou, Koutarou. Everything swims in his vision.

The cold crawls up his spine, gripping his stuttering heart and dotting black over his eyes.

 

Kuroo tells him he passed out. Akaashi wakes up in a waiting room, his head pillowed against Kuroo's thigh.

"Boku-"

The words are dry and harsh on his throat, and Akaashi has to turn on his side, coughing and hacking.

"Take it easy," Kuroo says, rubbing his back. "Bokuto will be fine."

When his fit finally ceases, Akaashi shoots Kuroo a glare despite the tears gathering in his eyes.

_How do you know that?_

Kuroo just tugs on his arm, pulling him into a clumsy hug.

"They're just running some tests and checking him over," he mutters against Akaashi's head. "He's fine."

"What?" Akaashi pulls away, frowning in confusion.

"Oh." Kuroo looks up, and Akaashi follows his gaze.

Standing in the hallway was Bokuto Koutarou, unscathed, save for a few band-aids and bandage patches. Akaashi blinks in disbelief.

"Man, that was crazy!" Koutarou starts. "They made me take an MRI and they were like don't move and you know how hard that-"

"Fuck-" Kuroo gets up, stepping towards Koutarou and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're fine."

"Uh- yea," Koutarou trails off, leaning into Kuroo.

Akaashi finally snaps out of his daze, getting up and throwing his arms around both of them as well.

 

He didn't understand it. Koutarou had been hurt. Maybe that was about when his powers started. Maybe they put him back together, so he could come up to them, unscathed.

Whatever it was, Akaashi was grateful but he didn't like the idea of Koutarou being hurt again. It terrified him that he could be hurt like that again.

 

"You okay?" Kuroo peers at him, concerned.

"It was worse." Akaashi bites his lip, staring at the road that stretched out before them. "He was hurt so badly."

Kuroo frowns, considering his words.

"I'll walk you home," he says, taking hold of Akaashi's hand.

 

* * *

 

Koutarou watches the water boil, bubbles rolling in the saucepan. He tears open the package of ramen, adding the miso paste and chunks of noodles into the water. Koutarou considers making a boiled egg, just to spice up his meal. He should have paid more attention in home economics class, instead of just messing around all the time. Maybe then he would know how to cook something else.

Koutarou sighs, turning down the flame to let the ramen simmer.

Out of the action, Bokuto Koutarou was just himself. An ordinary high school student with subpar grades that nobody thought was cool. Maybe Akaashi was right; maybe he was getting over his head.

When the ramen is done, he pours it into a bowl and brings it to his room.

 

* * *

 

Koutarou is lying in the street, staring up at the sky. He can't remember how he got here, or why he's lying down. Did he get tossed into the air by that warthog guy? If that was so, Koutarou needs to get up quickly, and get back into the fight. He strains his elbows against the ground to prop himself up. It's the first time he realises that the ground is sticky with blood. Was this all his blood? Man, Akaashi was going to scold him.

Koutarou continues to struggle, finding that his body was heavier than usual. Maybe he had blacked out for a bit. Heck, he couldn't even feel his legs.

Legs?

Koutarou looks down at himself.

He wakes himself up screaming.

 

It wasn't a fight. It was – it was the goddamned accident. Koutarou could barely remember it when he blacked out then, but now...

He kicks off his blankets, racing to the bathroom and heaving into the toilet. A whimper escapes him as he rinses his mouth, splashing the cold water over his face. He's shaky when he returns to his room, reaching for the phone beside his futon.

 

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

>hey man you up?

 

He hits send before thinking any more of it. It was 2AM. Kuroo was likely asleep, and so was Akaashi. Koutarou sits atop his futon, resting his head on his knees as he stares forlornly at his phone.

As the devil would have had it, it lights up with a call. Koutarou scrambles to answer it, barely hitting 'accept' before pressing it against his ear.

"Kuroo?" He breathes, a little too enthusiastically.

"Bokuto." It was someone else. Koutarou slumps his shoulders. "It's Iwaizumi."

"W-what is it?" Koutarou stutters, holding the phone gingerly against his ear.

"There's an attack in Ikebukuro, I'm driving to your place now."

"Oh." Koutarou's mouth goes dry.

Suddenly, the thought of fighting any more monsters has him stricken in fear. He knows he has to help. Koutarou was going to beat up monsters and save Tokyo. He shouldn't be scared when he was gifted with these exceptional powers. If he wasn't going to be brave, who would be? But there was just that dream-

"Bokuto?" Iwaizumi's voice snaps him out from his thoughts.

"Yea- yes. I'll get ready," Koutarou stammers, putting down the phone.

 

Kuroo still hasn't replied. Koutarou couldn't wait for him. He had to get himself together.

It will likely be another monster that towers over Koutarou, with angry eyes and the bloodlust to rip him apart. No, that wasn't supposed to deter him. He was Bokuto Koutarou - Tokyo's only hero! He was supposed to beat up those monsters with ease, throwing them back with super strength and saving the city from destruction. But oh fuck, oh _fuck_ \- it was so scary too. What if, _what if...?_

Koutarou throws a fist at his cupboard, yelling out in frustration. The door splinters under the force, caving in with an unsightly dent. Super strength. Right.

Shaking uncharacteristically, Koutarou strips out of his pajamas, changing into jeans and a sweatshirt.

He had to do this. Koutarou had to be more than the C grades on his test papers or the guy who left the team's starting line or the kid who could barely cook dinner. He didn't care where his superpowers came from. They were his, and they were part of Koutarou now. He would save Tokyo again, and again.

 

* * *

 

When Koutarou leaves the house, he already hears the police car pulling into the street. He crosses the front yard in a few quick strides, making his way to the vehicle and getting into the passenger seat beside Iwaizumi.

"Sorry for making you come out," Iwaizumi starts, massaging his temples. His eyes are dark and puffy, telltale signs of being sleep-deprived.

"Well," Koutarou responds, keeping his voice light. "Who else is gonna save Tokyo?"

Iwaizumi drives off, heading down towards the streets of Ikebukuro.

"I left Kuroo and Akaashi a text," Iwaizumi continues. "Or do you need me to wake them?"

"No, no!" Koutarou answers quickly. "It's fine, I can fight on my own!"

Iwaizumi stares ahead, seemingly in deep thought.

"You're not fighting on your own," he says slowly. "Even if we can't get close, the rest of us will support you."

_Support?_

Koutarou blinks.

"Uh-huh."

 

The first monster had appeared right outside Koutarou's school. The police had barricaded the area off, warning the public to stay away. Back then, Koutarou had just discovered his powers in the busted volleyballs, snapped metal forks and spoons of everyday. He was eager to test his ability.

So he had snuck past the barricade, creeping towards the beast. Officer Iwaizumi had noticed him too late, yelling at him to get back as Koutarou threw the nastiest punch he had ever done.

It was a long scuffle, really, but Koutarou emerged victorious. Ever since then, the police had appreciated Koutarou's help, while allowing his trusted friends Kuroo and Akaashi to communicate with him during these battles. It was their way of supporting Koutarou. Akaashi's calm voice was an anchor and a guide for Koutarou, while Kuroo's warmth was energy that spurred him onward whenever he wavers.

Unfortunately, Koutarou only has himself tonight.

 

Iwaizumi pulls up at a dark intersection. A portion of the street was barricaded off, and the supposed monster lay somewhere beyond. Koutarou climbs out of the car gingerly, following behind Iwaizumi.

"We've held it back with bullets, and it seems to be in hiding now."

Iwaizumi nods at the officer who fills them in. He turns to Koutarou.

"I'll follow you in. I'm more familiar with the area."

"W-wait officer Iwaizumi! What if it attacks you?" Koutarou splutters.

"I've got a gun." He shrugs. "Besides, I can't let a kid go in alone."

 

This is different. Usually the monster is loud and brash, appearing in midday and wreaking havoc left and right. It would have been spotted a mile away. But this time, it is the middle of the night and apparently it had decided to hide in a neighbouring abandoned building.

Koutarou isn't used to this. He is used to running in head-first and throwing the nastiest hit he can land. This new situation makes him a lot more nervous.

"Follow me, I think it's close." Iwaizumi advances into the building with a gun and flashlight pointed forward while Koutarou trails behind.

Why was Iwaizumi going first? Weren't guns no-good?

Koutarou swallows.

But if he went first, in his current state he was more likely to freeze up, so he was no-good either.

 

At least ten minutes must have passed. Each second weighs heavy on Koutarou, with his eyes straining to see and his ears straining to hear – movements, breathing, anything. If only Koutarou was better at this. If only his heart wasn't hammering in his chest and his blood wasn't ringing in his ears.

Then, they hear a clunk. Koutarou freezes up while Iwaizumi hushes him and surveys the surroundings.

"Ah- I-I think it was me," Koutarou stutters apologetically, looking down at the debris at their feet.

"Oh- shit Bokuto!" Iwaizumi knocks him back as something slams into him.

There's a deafening crash as the plaster wall collapses and they tumble into the next room. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Iwaizumi-san!"

Three gunshots go off, and with the last one the beast roars in pain. He must have hit something. The monster lunges back, retreating into the hallway.

Shit, now Koutarou is supposed to fight it.

Wisps of moonlight stream through the holes in the infrastructure, illuminating the monster as it stumbles towards Koutarou. Blood is dripping from its large, lion-like head. It scratches at its face, a monstrous paw with haphazardly deformed claws. When it looks up at Koutarou, Koutarou stares back into its many scrambled and bloodshot eyes. For the first time, it occurs to Koutarou that these beasts are mutations. Taking in its horrendously deformed features - gifts from nature that had been brutally disturbed - Koutarou also begins to understand why all of them are so upset.

The beast growls as it approaches Koutarou, bloody lips turning up in a snarl. Koutarou doesn't know how to begin to fight it. Iwaizumi is probably still in the next room, possibly injured. So Koutarou does the only thing he knew to do. Run.

 

"Shit, fuck!" Koutarou yells as he turns on his heel and runs. The beast follows, crashing through debris as it hurls its large body through the hallways.

At least he's drawing it away from Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi-san, are you hurt?" he yells into his receiver.

Some more hurried steps and a sharp turn later, Iwaizumi's reply comes through.

"Leg fracture when I fell, probably." A harsh breath. "Thanks for drawing it away."

"No problem!" Koutarou shouts back, which is quite ironic, because he has the biggest problem on his ass.

And then he's brought face-to-face with the problem when he runs into a dead-end.

"F-fuck!"

The beast growls, low and enraged, as it continues to bleed heavily from the wound in its mouth. Koutarou begins to spy sharp, menacing teeth between those jaws, as it opens up and lunges towards him.

Koutarou lets out a yelp, dodging out of the way quickly. Man, if Akaashi was here maybe he'll be able to figure out how to attack without getting torn to pieces.

Torn to pieces like...

_No._

Koutarou pushes the memory back.

_Not now, not now._

As the beast pulls its head out from the debris, Koutarou reaches for its snout, grabbing onto its jaw. Maybe he can stop it from biting?

Unfortunately, its jaw is much stronger than Koutarou had anticipated, and it pulls free as Koutarou lands a half-assed hit against its side. He stumbles back, and the beast lunges again.

"No! No! Aaah!! _Aaaaaaah!!!"_ Koutarou screams as the beast secures its jaw around his arm, sinking its teeth into his flesh. Sparks of pain, unlike anything he had ever felt before, fly up his arm.

"Bokuto? Bokuto!!" Iwaizumi calls, but his voice is shadowed by Koutarou's own frenzied cries.

"Let go of me! No! _Nooo!!"_ Koutarou balls his free hand into a fist, slamming it against the beast's head as hard as he could. "Fuck! Stop! _Stooop!!"_

He doesn't know if the pain is really that bad or if he is just panicking. All he knows is that he wants it to stop. Hot tears springs up in his eyes as fresh blood trickles down his arm. Everything burns - the raging fever in his head, the blood in his arteries, the beast's teeth sinking into his arm and his fist as it collides with the monster again and again.

 

He must have screamed himself hoarse. Or finally lost sense of everything and black out. The pressure on his arm starts to fade, until he hears a heavy thump and looks down to see the beast lying in a pool of blood. He looks to his hand, curled into a tight fist and coated over with thick, crusted blood. And then his arm. It was still there.

Koutarou starts to cry again.

"Bokuto-san?"

_Akaashi?_

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi tries again. "Are you hurt?"

"Akaashi..." Koutarou chokes out. "I'm hurt."

"Can you walk back? Kuroo is outside," he continues.

"I don't know where I am..." Koutarou admits, glancing around anxiously.

"Okay...I can guide you back. Iwaizumi-san has a GPS tracker on this receiver. Just listen to me, okay?"

Koutarou nods, and then remembers to mutter.

"Okay."

"Okay," Akaashi echoes. "First, leave the room you're in."

Koutarou gets up slowly, cradling his injured arm carefully. At this point, it had started to go numb. Hopefully, it was healing.

"Then turn left, and walk straight."

Koutarou follows each of his instructions, anchoring himself on the calm in Akaashi's voice. The blood had stopped dripping a while ago.

"Finally, take a right turn and you should see Kuroo outside."

He maneuvers around the debris, before finally stepping out into the open. Like Akaashi had said, Kuroo is there, with his silly lopsided grin and his arms held open. He had never been more relieved to see him.

Koutarou runs into his arms.

"Kuroo!"

Kuroo holds him tightly, arms wrapping securely around his shoulders as Koutarou buries his face in the crook of his neck.

"Welcome back," he mumbles, pressing his lips against Koutarou's hair.

"I thought- I thought..." Koutarou hiccups as he sobs, wrapping his good arm around Kuroo's back.

"It's alright, it's alright." Kuroo pats his head soothingly, running his fingers through the strands. "Let's have Akaashi look at your arm, alright?"

"Mhm." Koutarou nods, reluctantly letting go. For the first time since he had gotten up, Koutarou takes a glance at his arm. It was covered in dried blood now, and he didn't want to move it yet but the wound seemed to have closed. He breathes a small sigh of relief.

 

Kuroo leads him to the police van, where Akaashi had brought along a bulk of first-aid equipment. He takes hold of Koutarou's arm gently, washing off the blood before dabbing the area dry. The wound had already been sealed, though rather haphazardly, with bumpy keloid scars forming on the surface.

"Akaashi...Sorry I got myself hurt," Koutarou says.

Akaashi pauses, pursing his lips as he considers.

"You know we would be there for you," he answers slowly. "Even if our abilities are barely superhuman, I want to be there to help you."

He wraps a roll of bandages around Koutarou's arm, tucking and securing it carefully.

"And I'm sure Kuroo-san feels the same way."

Koutarou sniffs, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

Akaashi sighs, giving him a weary smile. He leans over, pulling Koutarou into a hug.

"You don't have to take it all on yourself," he mutters. "Let us help out too, okay?"

Koutarou hears Kuroo huff from behind them.

"I mean, ever heard of having sidekicks?"

Akaashi tries to shoot him a glare, but gives up and smiles into Koutarou's shoulder.

"How's Iwaizumi-san?" Koutarou asks as they pull away.

"Still alive."

Koutarou spins around to see Iwaizumi laid out on a stretcher.

"Kuroo, Akaashi," he calls out. "Sorry I didn't think to call you here."

"It's fine, Iwaizumi-san." Kuroo shakes his head. "I think I have this sixth-sense about Bokuto, anyway."

Iwaizumi shoots them a wry grin and the paramedics roll him into the ambulance.

"Don't worry," Akaashi says, sensing Koutarou's unease. "He'll be fine."

"And you will be too!" Kuroo adds, ruffling Koutarou's hair. "Tough guy."

 

Today, there are no cameras or tv crew. Koutarou could be the Tokyo's hero, or he could be just him. There's a dull ache in his arm, but also warm hands at his back. In the hazy simmer of early morning, Koutarou thinks that maybe sometimes heroes don't wear capes and sometimes heroes don't work alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [tumblr](http://afterhoursfiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
